


Today I'm icy, but I'm prayin for some more snow

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Apologies, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cheeky Harry, Cheeky Louis, Cute, Dating, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty!Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, Kinda, LMAO, Late at Night, Liam - Freeform, Love, M/M, Not angsty, One Shot, Punching, Sappy, Scared Louis, Short & Sweet, Tall Harry, Yelling, and best friend, flirty!louis, gay boys, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, liam is louis' boss - Freeform, louis - Freeform, minor ziam, niall isnt in this sorry nialler, office job, oh no niall, phone number exchange, smiling, smirking, throat punching, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis got out of late work, (thank you liam!) mistakens a man with a black trench coat on for a murder (who was actually just trying to get directions to the train station) </p><p>there might be a throat punch somewhere as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today I'm icy, but I'm prayin for some more snow

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like an hour and a half, i saw the prompt on awful-au's tumblr (if ur ever stuck and want to write but dont know about what i strongly suggest checking out awful-aus.tumblr.com !) 
> 
> "I was walking home from work late night and you were trying to find the train station, but I thought you were a mugger so I punched you in the throat when you came to ask me for directions."
> 
> my tumblr: louistomlindaughter

Louis really hates Liam. He hates him. Even if he's his best friend and kind-of his boss that gives him his paycheck at the end of each week. He hates him.

It's ten thirty seven and he was supposed to be home two hours ago, Liam gave him a short notice right before he was about to leave, needing him to finish a packet of paperwork to send off to management. So it's safe to say Louis is grumpy, annoyed and sleepy. He also just remembered he has to walk home when it's pitch black outside. Great. 

Liam had left about thirty minutes ago, the jackass coming out of his office saying something like, "Sorry, Lou, I really have to get going. I have to wake up really early tomorrow." And like, sure. It's not like Louis doesn't need to get up early tomorrow too (he does.) He probably got a call from Zayn, his fiancé, telling him to get home, he understands. Must be nice, but Louis wouldn't know. 

Anyways. 

He gets the last of the documents done and stacks them up by order, filing them and placing them inside Liam's office. He lets out a long sigh and begins to put his belongings in his bag. 

He sends Liam a quick text reading,  _put them on your desk_. He receives a reply five minutes later, about to turn off the lights,  _thanks! make sure to lock up._ :) _goodnight._ Louis rolls his eyes, shoves his phone down in his pockets, flips the light switch down and sees the light disappear from the office and locks the door. 

He doesn't live too far, but it is almost midnight and he's alone so yeah, he's kind of uneasy. 

He starts speed walking down the sidewalk the only type of light is from the lamp posts, hugging his bag close to his chest and tries to think about happy thoughts. 

Puppies. Sunshine. A rainbow. The smell after rai-A man? 

There's a tall man he can see that's ten feet away, walking closer to Louis. 

He's wearing a black trench coat and _shit_. 

Louis starts to panic, screw puppies and sunshine he's about to fucking die. 

The man gets closer and Louis freezes, he can see he's a bit bigger than he thought. 

"Hey!" Oh man, he's about to die. A mugger is about to kill him and take all of his shit and it's all Liam's fault. _Liam_. No, no he is not going to spend his last few moments alive thinking about Liam. Fuck that. 

The man is getting closer and Louis is getting more and more frightened. He has to fight for his life he's not dying today, thank you very much.

Now the man is in front of him and oh shit, Louis doesn't meet the guy's eyes, but hugs his bag closer, closes his eyes and swings his arm back.

"Oh-Shit!" The man stumbles back and Louis opens his eyes. The murderer is rubbing his neck with a pained expression on his face.

"You just punched me in the throat!" Man exclaims, voice deep and kind of worn out (probably because of the throat punching).

"You were going to murder me!" Louis yells, enraged. He's not scared anymore, the man hasn't fought back and is still clutching at his neck. His eyebrows furrow, confused. "I wasn't going to murder you!" The man says, coughing.

"W-" 

"I needed directions for the train station!" The guy tries to say loudly, but it comes out as a harsh whisper.

"You have a fucking trench coat on! What was I supposed to think?!" This is not Louis' fault, this guy could've tried getting directions in a different way, not by speed walking and yelling "Hey!," What the fuck?

The man looks even more confused, eyes wide. Then he slumps his shoulders and walks closer to Louis. 

"I'm not going to murder you, I wanted directions, you looked nice enough to ask. I'm sorry I scared you and made you-cough-assume I was going to kill you." Now they're both standing under a lamp post and Louis can really see his face, and okay wow. 

He has a pretty f-, scratch that. He's fucking gorgeous. With long, brown, curly locks and bright green eyes, Louis is unashamedly checking him out.

Tall, gorgeous man clears his throat (for what seems to be the tenth time, but he's not touching his neck anymore).

"Right...Train station is down this block to the right and it's right there." Louis says slowly, still trying to make sense of all that's happened.

He got scared, punched a man in the throat mistakenly thinking he was going to kill him when all he wanted to do was ask for directions to the train station. What a night.

"Thank you, and again sorry for making you fear for your life. Um, I think I should, like, give you something for causing you distress-," Louis kind of, almost feels bad, but not really. Now this cute guy owes him. 

"You could," Louis pauses and pretends to ponder with a finger on his chin, "Take me out for tea." He finishes.

He sees his lips quirk into a smirk and runs his hands through his long hair. 

"I don't even know your name." He replies, smirk still intact.

"Louis." He says, what a turn of events. 

"I'm Harry. I think I could manage tea. With you." Harry says, grinning.

An exchange of phone numbers and goodbye's and they're on their way to their next destination.

And in the future when someone asks how they met, they'll look at each other and laugh starting it off with, "I thought Harry was going to murder me and I punched him in the throat."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from feeling myself by nicki minaj feat. beyonce :-)


End file.
